Untitled for now
by AmberRamber
Summary: When one of the Cullen coven come across a dying woman and changes her, how will the family react? More importantly how will she? Will she mesh with our vegetarians or will chaos ensue? Maybe not everyone is meant to be a vegetarian? Demetri/OC


**A/N: Okay, so I'm really tired of Bella. Honestly she annoys me to death yet I love vampires. I just couldn't imagine a vampire sucking squirrels. Or repeating high school repetitively, I would rather walk into the fire. Once was enough for me. Sooooo….here's my take on what would happen if a normal person became a vampire. Please be aware there will be some Cullen bashing, but not too harsh. I don't have a Beta so if you would like to be mine send me a PM. This is my first story so please be kind and tell me what you think in a review! **

**Disclaimer: I will only provide one so listen up. I do NOT own anything except for the main character and the plot. Everything you recognize belongs to SM. **

**Unknown POV**

I had always heard that your life flashes before your eyes before you die. I had envisioned it be like a movie of sorts, watching all your memories flash through your head, unable to stop watching as they were both beautiful and sorrowful. I thought that people would make a list of transgressions they regretted and silently pleaded for forgiveness. However, as I laid here feeling death creep upon me slowly like a warm blanket, I found that was not the case. Maybe I am just as odd in death as I am in life?

I found myself boiling with rage and disbelief. How could my time be up? After all I had fought for, all that I sacrificed; all I had strived for were now blown away in a matter of minutes. All of those sleepless nights, broken morals, and crossed boundaries meant nothing. Nobody would find me and if they did I would be no more than just another ill fated stripper. Nobody of worth, nobody worth pursuing. They would have no idea how hard I fought or how much I sacrificed. I would be another cold case file, tucked away in a box filled with other similar cases. No family would mourn me; no friends would attend my burial. I wouldn't even have a burial. No, my corpse would rot into the earth, or perhaps be a feast for the local scavengers.

Tears blinded my hazy vision which in turn made me even angrier. I hated crying, crying was a sign of weakness and I had never been weak. Not when my heroin addicted mother overdosed in front of me, not when I was forced to be emancipated at sixteen, not when I was the pitied girl at school, nor when I was forced to turn to dancing just so I could have somewhere to eat or something to eat. I did not give up when I was so exhausted I was about to drop from working nights and attending classes during the day. I pushed my through the revulsion of grinding my lithe body up against smelly old men who leered at me.

Now all of my sacrifices meant nothing. I was going to die and I would be just another faceless/nameless stripper who nobody would miss.

Terror. I could feel it rising in the pit of my stomach, twisting and knotting it until I felt like I would vomit. I tried going to church, even got baptized and confirmed, but I don't know if I ever truly believed. Was I alone when the thought of heaven, pure and happy, kind of repulsed me? I thrived on action, I loved a good fight, and I loved the thrill of breaking a law or a good slasher film that made me giggle. But I don't think I ever truly believed in the "after", and now that I lay on death's doorstep the thought of just ceasing to exist scares me more than I have ever been in my entire life.

I had no regrets, nothing I would change if given the chance. I have always done what I wanted, when I wanted to. Never have I been very close with people, I had acquaintances but I hate humans. We are all manipulative, judging, selfish, pathetic creatures; I had never felt the urge to befriend one. There were ones that…just felt different. I don't know how to explain it really, there were just some people who made this…imprint in my brain. Like my dance partner, Lyric, I could feel something about her. Her sensuality was amazing, none of us other dancers could compare to her chemistry on stage. But when we worked together it was almost as if I could amplify it; the crowd goes nuts every time we perform together. I made huge tips those nights.

'_Crack.' _

My stomach lurched yet I could not move. My entire torso was littered with stab wounds and bruises from where those fuckers kicked me. I tried to see, to spot the animal that no doubt smelled my blood and wanted it, yet my weak eyes could not penetrate the darkness of whatever forest I was in. But I could feel another impression, another ghost like feeling in my mind. Had someone found me? I didn't let myself hope, I knew I was deep in the middle of nowhere.

Cold, something cold was on my forehead but I couldn't concentrate on that. The ghost like image in my head was so intense that my mind screamed for me to do something. Some sort of calm washed over me and I panicked, I was not yet ready to die. I would not give in. Then it was gone, both the calm and the ghost like presence in my mind; or maybe the presence was there just…broken? I didn't know but I couldn't concentrate, too overwhelmed with confusion and desperation to be coherent.

My eyes fluttered open and to my utter shock was the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Even in the dark I could see his honey blonde curls that fell around his sharp cheekbones. His eyes were darker than the night that surrounded us and seemed to go on and on. I squinted, both from pain and trying to see the rest of his face. His eyebrows were furrowed, like he was just as confused as I was. Yet still he was more handsome than any god I could have compared him to.

"How did you do that?" Do what? What had I done? The last thing I wanted was for this stranger, my only hope of survival, to become angry and leave me here to die. If he found me that meant I couldn't be too far away from civilization, he could take me to a hospital.

"P-ple- ahhhh" I tried to beg, to plead with him to help me but even trying to speak set my lung on fire. Was my lung punctured? I really was going to die. It hit me hard and brought more tears. I couldn't find it in me to care this time; this stranger was my only hope. My right arm lifted shakily and it took everything in me to keep it raised. My hand found his shirt and gripped it tightly. If I could not speak I would beg with my eyes. Eyes were windows into the souls. I didn't remember where I heard it but it did not matter at this point.

I stared into his onyx eyes begging him to do something, to save me. But he looked torn, as if debating internally what to do. A minute passed before he looked me in the eye again and by this time death was that much closer, I was on the creepy black hooded figure's doorstep, about to ring the god damned door bell.

"I can save you…but it will hurt for three days. When you wake up you will be a vampire." His voice held a southern twang and it was almost as if his entire being changed in that moment. But his words through me for a loop, a vampire? I didn't even notice my head nodding and my lips trying to form the words to beg him to save me, to change me. Was he delusional? Had the one person who could save me really believe himself to be a vampire?

It happened in slow mode, his body arched forward and I watched his beautiful face lean towards my neck. His lips were just as cold as his hand was on my forehead and I found myself wondering if perhaps maybe he wasn't delusional. His teeth sliced through the skin of my neck with no resistance. It was a sharp sting and I cried out loudly before I felt him start to suck. After two pulls at my throat it started to burn. It burned so badly that my body seized up. I had never felt anything so horrible and any doubts I had about him being a vampire vanished.

**JWPOV**

"Are you sure Jazzy, I could come with you." I smiled as my Alice came flitting through the door, she was so happy all of the time.

"That's okay darlin', it's just going to be a real quick hunt. I'm not that thirsty, you stay here, I know Renessme wants you to play with her." Her bright smile made my dead heart jump and she kissed me quickly before racing out of the room.

We were living in Preseque Isle, Mane at the moment close to Aroostook State Park. It was ideal for us as Renessme was still growing rapidly. For now we were sequestered away from the large city so that no humans could have close contact with us but it was close enough so that we could easily get to the city if needed. I loved it up here, the hunting was plentiful. Black bears, bobcats, and foxes were overwhelming with the deer population to match.

Jacob Black, the wolf shifter from LaPush, Washington had followed us, unable to leave his imprint. I understood, we all did really, who could leave their soul mate?

I was out the window in a flash running and jumping through trees faster than the human eye could see. I loved being this free, loved not having to worry about breaking something back at the house or being bombarded by Jacob's disgusting smell. I probably looked like a modern day Tarzan, jumping and swinging from tree to tree. Almost immediately I heard seven heart beats northwest of me, a heard of deer. To the west was loud juicy beat of a bear and I raced towards it. I found him not a minute later, drinking from the small river.

My instincts took over and I lunged, landing on the large bears back, no doubt startling it. My razor sharp teeth were in its neck before he had a chance to swipe at me. The taste was wrong, as usual. But I forced myself to drink the hot liquid that soothed the small burn in my throat. The others didn't understand why I hunted even with the smallest burn, but then again, they had had different upbringings than myself. For a hundred years, give or take a decade, I had lived with the sweet ambrosia that was human blood. I was used to gorging myself on their sweet nectar while I pumped into them carelessly. I think I have shattered more human hips than I have killed newborns.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as soon as the vein went dry. It seemed no matter how hard I try I could never stop my thoughts from drifting back to human blood. I can never forget the taste and Edward never lets me live it down neither. Which is why I keep myself full to the brim.

'_Thump. Thump. Thump..Thump..Thump..Thump…Thump…Thump….Thump….'_

I knew that sound. How many times had I heard that sound? A thousand? Ten thousand? A hundred thousand? More? Too many times for my brain to keep up with. My body locked down and the Major was roaring in his cage, rattling the steel bars to get out at the sound of the dying heart. But not just any heart…a human heart. Unlike animals human hearts held a delicious sounding pump, they did not thud as animals they thumped. Someone was out here and they were dying, fast.

Like a rocket I shot off across the forest, looking for the dying hiker. Mere moments later I was shocked into stillness. This was no hiker, this young girl with flaming red curls and bright blue eyes was laying brokenly on ground. Her torso held ten stab wounds and from the sound of her breathing a punctured lung. She would die before I could get her to a hospital. _'Change her. Change her.' _ My mind was screaming at me, telling me to change this young woman of maybe twenty. Her emotions were haywire; anger and determination the dominant two with underlying curiosity, terror, and loneliness. She didn't want to die, in fact she was dead set against it.

I walked forward, breaking a stick under my foot to alert my presence. She looked towards me but was unable to see until I bent down beside her. _'Change her. Change her.' _My beast was growling at me. Could I sire another into this life? Peter and Charlotte were my only "children". The others were ash after their first year was up. Could I sire another? What would the coven think? Would they accept another sibling?

Had Alice seen this? Would she see me change her? Did this girl even want to be changed?

I laid my hand on her forehead, trying to bring some comfort to her, her eyes drooped from the calm I was sending her but not even a minute later her panic and fear spiked before I could feel nothing. Her emotions were gone. My eyes widened in surprise, nobody had ever been able to effect my gift before, how had some human done what thousands couldn't?

"How did you do that?" Even if I could not feel her emotions I could certainly read them in her eyes. She was scared. It made sense really, I was a natural predator and her instincts were warring for her to flee but she could not due to the damage to her body. I could smell the putrid odor of the men, the liquor, the sex, the semen, all beneath the tangy scent of her blood. This girl had done drugs; not surprising really, from her attire she looked to be a stripper.

A hand gripping my shirt brought me out of my thoughts and I looked to meet her crystal blue eyes. "P-ple- ahhhhh!" Her face scrunched in pain from trying to beg me to save her. Logically I knew tons of strippers died every year, they were easy prey for disgusting men. But something about this girl was different, I _wanted _to sire her. Something about her was different.

"I can help you…" I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this, "but it will hurt for three days. When you wake up you will be a vampire." Her heavy lidded eyes widened and I didn't need to be an empath to feel her shock and disbelief. Yet her head nodded furiously.

I carefully kept eye contact as my crouched body leant over hers until I had to break it to reach her neck. I moved her mass of bright red curls, revealing her pale skin and could see the vein throbbing. It had been so long since I had had the taste of human blood, maybe a gulp or two wouldn't hurt?

My teeth sliced through her creamy skin like a warm knife through butter and I reveled in her tangy blood. She smelled of Citrus and Wildflowers and would have tasted even better had her blood not been tainted with some sort of drug. Two gulps was all I took before I started to pump my venom into her body. On the fifth pump I stopped and licked the wound, sealing it.

As I lifted her in my arms to carry home her body started to seize. It was now time to face the music.


End file.
